Number nine
by Elaya-xx
Summary: What would you do if you wake up one night, and realize you have become a whole different person? Some persons find out that they have more in common than they first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am back. I have an idea that is keeping me busy for quite a while now so decided to write it into a story. Here is a short introduction. I am really out of my comfort zone right now by writing a supernatural story. So well... yeah it's probably not that good, and strange. If you see any grammer mistakes just review and I will change it the soon I get online.  
I hope you guys like it...**

 **Disclaimer: Elaya doesn't own the characters, but she does own the idea behind the story.**

* * *

I wake up with the feeling my whole body was burning. Something is not right, but I can't place what. Painfully I rise, and when I open my eyes I don't see a single thing or hardly here and there some coloured blocks. I decide to throw some water on my face to calm down. Luckily I can walk blindly to the bathroom without bumping into everything what is in my way. After I have thrown some water in my face, I can finely see my surroundings. I cast a glance at myself in the mirror, and let out a startled cry. The mirror breaks. Have I seen that just clearly? I calm down a little bit, and watch again. My hair is not its usually colour but now they are white, as withe as snow. Also my eyes are red with a touch of grey. How is this even possible? Is someone pulling a prank on me? It must, but how?

Every thought that crosses my head, that this isn't a joke, I erase. Lost in thoughts I go back to my room, and bump my head at something. I look up and see my favourite book float. Floating books?! What is going on here? Carefully and a bit reluctant I touch my book. By my touch the book floats further off. Then I see what has happened to the rest of my room. there are some other books floating just as my desk, my chair and some clothes. My window is standing wide open, even though I am sure I have closed them. I feel my pulse rise, and I am panicking slightly. My breathing goes faster as well. I open my mouth to scream out loud but there is no sound. Then I feel the ground shaking, and because of it there are some framed pictures falling on the ground. I am shaking at the moment, really whoever is pulling me this joke, he will die.

I look at my wrists and see that my veins aren't blue but black. Black blood, how is that even possible? How is this whole situation even freaking possible?! The light I had on starts to flicker. I look up at it and see some lightning around it, what the…! Okay this is getting weirder every minute. This is not real, this is not real. This is not real! I am gonna wake up, and gonna realize that it was all just a dream, I tell myself. I re-open my eyes I just had shut, and then I go ten shades paler. Before me is a ball of lightning. Not knowing what to do I take a step back. But it was no use, the ball just moves towards me, and before I can even move one muscle it hits me. I move my hands towards my head, suddenly feeling all dizzy. It all turns black, and I feel my body hit de floor. A single thought crosses my mind, before I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **That's it for now, leave a review if you want to...**

 **Take care, see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, I am sorry for not updaiting for a while. But I can't promise that I will update now anytime sooner because I got a lot of schoolstuf to catch up with. So please don't be mad with me, and if you do... I am sorry once again.**

 **I dont own Inazuma eleven/ go just like everyone on this site...**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **ps. I know it's short but at least it is better than nothing**

I wake up on the ground and all around me there are lying broken stuff, books and clothes on the floor. What has happened yesterday. I stand up and pick up some things before I notice the large scar on my arm. The scar is kinda pinkblue-ish and it looks like an arrow. I...uhmm what. I try to remember yesterday, but my mind keeps getting blank. I jump from the sound of the doorbell, and let accidentilly slip some of the things out of my hands. I hear my dad walking to the front door, and open it.  
Then I notice something very dramasticly, I pick up a broken picture frame, it is a picture of Shindou and me. I try to get the picture out of the frame without ripping it, but of course ,me being me, I cut myself. I hear someone coming upstairs and quickly I try to make my room look as normal as usual.

"Hey princes." I hear Shindou's voice and turn around. He smiles but I see his eyes slowly fill with worry.

"He..." but before I can even finish my sentence, he yells.

"God Ran, you're hurt." he grabs my wrist en inspects my wound.

"Oh that it is noting." I say, but I know that Shindou won't take it as a nothing.

"We have to clean it before it's getting infected." and he pulls me to my bathroom.

What the... The mirror on the wall is completly smashed and there is my bathroom stuff all over the whole place.

"Geez" I silently say and feel kinda embarresed by shindou who is just standing there with his mouth wide open.

He turns to me and says "you're too."

Then he puts his arms around me and hugs me thight. My head is spinning. 'You're too' what has that supposed to mean. Is he playing a game with me. I put my arms on his shoulders and try to push him away, but his grip only gets tighter. I feel like some weight is of my tired shoulders. His hands leave my back and trail up my face, till they rest upon my cheeks. He looks deep into my eyes, and I stare at his. I let out a startled but muffled cry, when i notice his irisses are changing colour. they turn from ember to fiery red with little orange details. I try to think clearly, but some events of yesterday night keep getting in. Now I know where I saw those eyes before, the mirror. He takes a stepo backwards and then I notice that he even changed his style of hair during his transformation. His hair is brown but darker than usual. It suits him.  
With a blink of an eye he's back to normal, like it has not even happened.

"What, how?" I want to ask him a thousand questions, but that was the only thing I could bring out.

"I will tell you later, but first I have to show you something" his voice was so calm it even brought me back to my senses.

I trust him, but right now I would love to get some answers from him but am I getting some, no of coursxe not. at the same time I am questioning what could be so special for me to see, instead of changing into somebody else. i started fidgeting with my hair, scared for what was going to happen.

"Maybe you should get changed first since we are going outside"

"Owh of course" i say, and (probely) I trow my closet open a litte bit too enthusiastic and get some clothes out. but not without tripping."I hear him chuckle lightly before offering me a hand. I gladly take it, and he helps me up.


End file.
